Navy SEAL (Red Alert 2)
Navy SEALs in desert-camo uniforms RA2_Navy_SEAL_Snow_Camo.PNG Navy SEALs in snow-camo uniforms |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = |baseunit = |role = Special forces |eliteability =Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing |useguns = H&K MP5 C-4 Charges |usearmor = Medium flak armour |tier = 2 |hp = 125 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Flak |trans = |amphibious = Yes |techlvl = 9 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:40 |produced = Allied barracks |req = Airforce Command Headquarters |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = *125 (vs. infantry) (HollowPoint) *2500 (vs. building and boat) (Mechanical) *125 (vs. infantry)(IFV) (HollowPoint3) |airattack = |cooldown = *10 (vs. infantry) *100 (vs. building and boat) *10 (vs. infantry) (20 in RA2) (IFV) |airspeed = |landspeed = 5 |seaspeed = 5 |range = *6 (vs. infantry) *1,5 (vs. building and boat) *7 (vs. infantry) (IFV) |sight = 8 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Instantly kills infantry, buildings and ships |structure = |notes = Campaign-only (RA2) |margin = }} Navy SEALs were elite special operations soldiers of the United States Navy and shared to all Allied nations' navies, in service during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. In Red Alert 2, they are a campaign-only unit. They were introduced in skirmish/multiplayer in Yuri's Revenge, after Tanya began to differ from them in statistics and abilities. Overview Navy SEALs are able to kill any infantry with one burst of their submachine gun. If they can reach a building, their C4 charge will instantly destroy it. They are also competent swimmers, making their C4 charges a threat to ships as well. They are helpless against vehicles and aircraft, however. They cannot get close to base defenses quickly enough to plant C4 charges before being killed, unless distracted by other units. Other powerful infantry units such as commandos, snipers, desolators, and all mind-control-capable units outrange them. In the water, the SEAL is especially vulnerable to submerged units, as he cannot plant C4 on them unless they surface. For increased protection and mobility, a SEAL can be deployed inside an IFV. This will increase their speed greatly, as well as give protection against anti-infantry units. However, this also means that the SEAL cannot enter the water or perform demolition jobs until he exits the IFV. A SEAL IFV can destroy a terror drone with a single machine gun burst. Assessment Pros *A single SEAL can annihilate an entire army of basic infantry *Can quickly destroy whole bases with C4 if they're not well defended *Less expensive than Tanya (YR only) and perform just as well as her, for the most part *Can swim and plant C4 on ships *Can instantly destroy bridges by planting C4 on the bridge repair hut Cons *Useless against vehicles *Vulnerable to aircraft *Cannot overcome base defenses without distractions *Cannot destroy nuclear reactors or oil derricks without killing himself *Can easily be crushed by heavy armour (including flak tracks) *Outranged by all mind-control-capable units *Cannot detect submerged units *Campaign-only (RA2 only) Quotes Gallery File:TanyaSeal.JPG|SEALs and Tanya File:Navy_SEAL_animation_1.gif|SHP sprite (standard) File:Navy_SEAL_animation_2.gif|SHP sprite (arctic) File:RA2_Navy_SEAL_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:RA2_Navy_SEAL_Korean_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:RA2_Navy_SEAL_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_Navy_SEAL_Russian_Icons.gif|Icon with Russian text Trivia *The SEAL is voiced by Stefan Marks, who also voiced the Soviet civilian and the Grizzly battle tank. *Notably, they are the only infantry to have two different SHPs, depending on the location SEALs are needed. Their non-arctic uniform is desert camouflage, while temperate/jungle camouflage is used by the chrono commando in all theaters. Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal Category:Yuri's Revenge Allied arsenal